Turnabout part one
by Whiplash
Summary: I wrote this with Articuna. It features some of our original characters including Laserbeak's character Laserbeak and some original Beast Wariors as they encounter the Vok. Also, Princess Articuna's sister arrives. Will the Maximals finally return home


"Turnabout, part 1" by Princess Articuna and whiplash  
  
-The character Laserbeak has been used by permission of Laserbeak.   
Princesses Articuna & Lexia are proprety of Articuna. Whiplash & Calippus are property of whiplash. The names of the Maximal Elders aren't their real names, just names to put instead of "said one Elder"   
Beast Wars characters are copyright Mainframe, Hasbro etc.   
  
  
"My sister, Princess Articuna, the ambassador of our people is missing, and Agents Whiplash and Calippus have not returned. Optimus Primal and his crew have disappeared." Explained Princess Lexia, before the Maximal Elders. "It is clear that Megatron and his theft of the Golden Disk has become a far greater problem than first realized. We must act immediately. Our temporal probes have not located them. If we fail to act now, Articuna, Whiplash, Calippus and the Axalon may be the next victims of Princess Moltraca or even Megatron."  
  
The head elder, Scorpio, paused, leaning back in his chair. "Princess Lexia. You are head of the Maximal Secret Police itself and it appears to us that you have lost faith in the abilities of your own agents."  
  
"I have not lost faith!" yelled Lexia. "But we are dealing with a situation the requires more than two field agents. Moltraca is dangerous and Megatron is insane. He goes against the TriPredacous Council! Whiplash and Calippus are two of my best and I know they work their hardest. I am just saying that this situation needs more than two Agents from the Secret Police!"   
  
The Maximal Elders conferred on the situation. "Princess Lexia, you have presented us with a...well to say the least...situation that we cannot act on because there is not enough evidence." Said Scorpio.  
  
Lexia's optics flared in anger. "What more evidence do you need? Optimus Primal and my sister disappear in pursuit of Megatron and Moltraca. The temporal probes you sent out gave us nothing. Now two of my best Agents vanish while looking for them. Something is going on and it requires everything we've got!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess. We have no fix on their location and have heard nothing from them. We cannot act a on a whim and inconclusive evidence. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
While leaving the Council Citadel, Lexia was approached by one of her attendants. "How did it go?" he asked.  
Lexia stared straight ahead and kept walking.  
"That bad, huh?" he guessed.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So they won't do anything?"  
  
"Nope. But I am."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going after my sister."  
  
"But we don't know where she is."  
  
"I have a guess."   
  
"And that is?"  
  
"You'll see." She pulled out TJ, her mini-computer. She removed a small disk from its hard drive. "This has all the information you'll need. It will tell you what to report to my father and my theory." She gave him the disk. "I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
He looked at the disk. "What about Princess Hyna?"  
  
"Read the disk." She climbed into her personal starship. "Make sure the Predacons don't find out!" Her ship took off and blasted into space.  
  
  
  
"Look," said Articuna flying next to Airazor. Both of them were in Beast Mode, flying along a river. "Everyone can notice it."  
  
"Notice what?" asked Airazor, although she had a perfect idea of what Articuna was talking about.  
  
"That Tigatron isn't pulling this, 'I'd rather be alone' slag on you like he does to everyone else. Face it girl, he likes you."  
  
Airazor's falcon eyes went wide and she stared at the owl-bot. "You are not serious!"  
  
"I am! Look, you two have so much in common. And you get along great and work well together..."  
  
"I know, I know...it's just that...that...I don't know..."  
  
"Know what?" asked Whiplash, gracefully gliding to them.   
  
Airazor rolled her eyes. "Good grief what's the deal here? Why are you making a big deal about my love life?" Whiplash and Articuna exchanged looks. "Don't you two do that. Hey, I'm serious here! Oh come on guys... don't give me that look! Hey, I'm being serious here! Don't stare at me like that! But...oh fine then, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Whiplash smiled. "So glad you asked." She bent her wings and dived down to the river's edge. Airazor and Articuna followed. "Let's talk."  
  
  
  
"I still do not understand why you are making such a big deal out of this." Said Tigatron. He, Dinobot and Calippus were walking along on patrol. "Airazor is just a friend."  
  
"That is what I had once thought with Articuna." Hissed Dinobot. "Normally, I would not participate in such trivial matters like romance, especially during patrol, but... let me just say that..."  
  
"I think what Dinobot means is that we're your friends and we're here for you." Said Calippus; his hooves making a clip-clop sound on the ground.   
  
Dinobot nodded, although he didn't like to be cut off.   
  
"I appreciate it, but I do not require..." started Tigatron.  
  
TSSEEEWWWW! The ground exploded before the three Maximals. They looked up and Waspinator and Laserbeak flew in. "Woo-hoo!" shouted Waspinator. "Wazzpinator nail zzucker-botzzz!"   
  
"NO ONE CALLS ME A SUCKER!" shouted Calippus. He spread his wings and took to the air.  
  
"Dinobot, Maximize!"  
"Tigatron, Maximize!"  
"Calippus, Maximize!" He aimed his crossbow at Waspinator. "Say your prayers." He said ready to pull the trigger, but Laserbeak shot him in the back and he crashed to the ground, unable to fly.  
  
Dinobot took out his razorshield. "Tigatron, get into comm range with the base and notify them of our situation!"  
  
Tigatron hesitated for only a nano-click. "Very well. Beast Mode!" with that, he ran off, a blur of white and black.  
  
Dinobot tried to shoot Laserbeak with his optic lasers, defending Calippus, who was slowly recovering. At first, he didn't mind the two against one challenge, but then he saw Moltraca and Terrosaur fly in. ~I will not be able to keep this up forever. I need help!~ Dinobot thought.  
  
  
  
"Looks like the boys are in trouble again." Said Whiplash, jerking her horn northeast. "Figures." A large plume of smoke rose in the air.  
  
"Let's go before they get into too much trouble." Said Articuna.  
  
Airazor spread her wings. "I'll head back to base and let the others know." She said, taking off.  
  
"Be careful!" Articuna shouted as she and Whiplash flew off.   
  
It wasn't hard to find Dinobot. All they had to do was keep an eye out for another explosion and follow the sound. "I've got Terrosaur," said Whiplash. "You take Moltraca."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Replied Articuna sarcastically. "Princess Articuna, Maximize!" she transformed out of her owl Beast Mode.  
  
"Whiplash, Maximize!" She grabbed her blaster from its holster and flew off after Terrosaur.  
  
Articuna glided down to check on Dinobot and Calippus. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Dinobot nodded. "I will be. First, I have an important matter to deal with." With that, he fired his green optic lasers at Waspinator.   
  
"Uh-oh..." said Waspinator. "Wazzpinator in trouble." He looked up at Dinobot, towering over him with sword in hand.   
  
Articuna flapped her wings and flew back into the sky. Moltraca hovered nearby. "About time." Said the Predacon Princess.   
  
"Now what do you want?" asked Articuna, holding her bow.   
  
"I want a lot of things." Said Moltraca. "Let's start with your hide!" She blasted off after Articuna, swinging her battle-ax.   
  
Articuna dodged that blow and knocked Moltraca's weapon from her hand with her foot. As Moltraca turned around, Articuna drew back her fist and punched Moltraca in the jaw.  
Meanwhile, on the ground, Calippus looked at his wing. There wasn't any serious damage, but he was especially mad for being shot from the sky like that. He reset his crossbow & aimed for Laserbeak, who was trying to sneak a shot at Dinobot, who was preparing to skin Waspinator alive.   
The blade of Moltraca's battle-ax was only inches from Articuna's face. Articuna's bow was the only thing separating her from the large, curving blade. She felt her gears straining against Moltraca's strength. "Face it," sneered Moltraca. "You won't win this one."  
  
"Moltraca!" shouted Laserbeak. She pointed to the sky. "Look over there!" What looked like a meteor was entering the atmosphere.  
  
Moltraca zoomed in on the shape. "Slag," she swore. "It's a ship!"  
  
"What?" said Whiplash, trying to strangle Terrosaur. She looked to the sky. "Oh my...Calippus! Our ship has come in!"  
  
"What?" asked her partner. "Our ship is at the bottom of the lake!"  
  
Whiplash rolled her eyes. "Articuna! Did you see it?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Articuna, nailing Moltraca with a left hook. "Let's go while the going is good! Beast Mode!"  
  
Dinobot gave a loud snarl. "Beast Mode!" He ran over Waspinator.  
  
We'd make better time in the air!" yelled Whiplash. "Can you fly Calippus?"  
"Um...I don't know."  
  
Whiplash rolled her eyes. "It would make sense for you to try." She said sarcasticly. When she turned to speak again he was right next to her. "Well I guess you can. Need a lift Dinobot?" she asked landing quickly next to him. The raptor didn't like accepting help but he reluctantly climbed on Whiplash's back, only to fall off. Whiplash giggled "um if you put your feet in front of my wings you might fit better."  
  
Dinobot grumbled a bit and tried again. This time he didn't hit the dirt when Whiplash took off. She quickly caught the rest of the group.   
  
  
"Where in the slag did they go!" shouted Moltraca. She had lost the Maximals when Whiplash picked up Dinobot.   
  
"Um that way?" said Terrosaur pointing towards the still falling object.   
  
Moltraca cast him a glare. "I know that you idiot. I mean I can't see them."  
  
"Wazzpinator izzz having one of thoze dayzzz..." muttered a groggy Waspinator. "Beast Mode."   
  
Laserbeak supported him. "It could be worse." She said.  
  
"Whatever." Said Moltraca. Her beady vulture eyes blazed with anger. "Let's get to that ship before the Maximals do."  
  
"Do you think that ship is for the Maximals?" wondered Terrosaur.  
  
"Wazzpinator'z head hurt too much to think."  
  
"Shut up & start internal repairs." Said Moltraca. She & the other Predacons flew after the Maximals. "If that's the stupid ship I think it is, I'm going to...Oh I don't know what I'm going to do, but it won't be nice."  
  
  
"Whiplash," asked Articuna. "Do you think it's another Agent?"  
  
Whiplash shook her head. "No. This looks more like a personal ship. Didn't you recognize the insignia?"  
  
"Was just checking." Said Articuna, starting to sound worried. She looked over the wreckage. Smoke seeped off the hull from the ship's ride through the atmosphere. ~It's Lexia's ship. I know it.~ She dug her talons into the ground. ~I hope she's okay...~  
  
"Articuna?" asked Dinobot, standing next to her. "What is it?"  
"It's my sister's ship."  
  
Calippus looked at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
Articuna nodded. She transformed to Robot Mode. "I hope she's okay." She headed to the entry hatch.   
  
The others transformed. "Do you know if she has a DNA replicator on board?" asked Whiplash.  
  
"I hope she does." Articuna bent down and typed a few numbers into the keypad next to the hatch. With a hiss, the hatch opened.  
  
"YOU SLAGGIN' PREDS WON'T LIVE TO TAKE ME ALIVE! I'LL KNOCK YOUR CORE PROCESSORS INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!" A roadrunner leaped out of the hatch, yelling like there would be no tomorrow. "PRINCESS LEXIA, MAXIMIZE!!!!" She transformed to a form similar to Articuna's, but with a gray finish and shorter, sand-colored artificial hair. She aimed a wrist-mounted blaster at them.  
  
"Lexia!" shouted Articuna. "It's me."  
  
Lexia lowered her weapon. "Articuna! I didn't recognize you with that Beast Mode." She embraced her sister. "At least you're alive."  
  
"Still," agreed Articuna. "How's Hyna?"  
  
"Worried sick."  
  
"And Dad?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Great. The Elders?"  
  
"No help." Lexia turned to Whiplash and Calippus, who lowered their heads respectfully. "How are you two holding up?"  
  
"Just great." Said Whiplash. "We are in a war with the Predacons who are being led by an insane purple dinosaur on a god-forsaken planet with no way to get home AND SOME MY STUFF IS STILL AT THE BOTTOM OF A STUPID LAKE!"  
  
"Mine, too." Added Calippus more calmly.   
  
Lexia kicked the hull of her ship. "Great. It'll take days to repair this."  
  
"There should be parts at the base." Said Dinobot. "We should secure your ship before the Predacons arrive."  
  
Lexia stared at the sky. "Too late." She aimed her wrist-blaster. "Besides, I hate party crashers." She fired several rounds into the sky at Terrosaur & Laserbeak.   
  
Two orange beams shot into the ground, knocking Articuna and Calippus off their feet. Moltraca hovered overhead, a satisfied grin on her face. "Well, well, now there's two of you." She said to Articuna and Lexia. "Life just can't get any better."  
  
Articuna drew an electro-arrow back. "You're outnumbered." She said. "Just back off before-" Suddenly, the sky exploded with thunder. Dinobot looked up and gave a roar of anger. Black clouds rolled along the horizon and lightning flashed at the clouds' edges.  
  
"Fine time for an energon storm." Said Whiplash.   
  
Calippus turned to Lexia. "Princess, your Beast Mode is fast enough for land travel and least noticeable. You should be able to make it into comm range and contact the base."   
  
"I don't know where it is." Replied Lexia. "Besides, I won't leave you guys here with the Wicked Witch of the West and her flying monkeys."  
  
"Lexia," said Articuna, pulling out BJ. "Calippus is right." She removed a floppy disk from BJ's disk drive. "This has directions and any thing else you'll need to know."  
  
Lexia reluctantly accepted the disk & put it into TJ. "Accessing data..." droned TJ.   
  
"We can handle them." Said Whiplash. "The Preds can't really call for help either." She readied her blaster.  
  
Lexia gave her sister a quick hug. "I'll be back with Primal as soon as I can. Beast Mode." She looked up at her sister. "Give Moltraca what she deserves." Lexia dashed off, following directions from TJ.  
  
  
  
Moltraca smiled as the new Princess ran off. Lexia wasn't her goal. Articuna was. The Predacon Princess turned her attention to the Maximals on the ground. "Now to..." She raised her battle-ax.  
"Moltraca, stop!" Laserbeak grabbed her arm. "We can't fight them with this storm coming."  
  
"But they're getting away!"  
  
"They're just hiding in that cave. And it seems like a good idea."   
  
"You mean," asked Terrosaur. "Hide with them?"  
  
Laserbeak nodded. "I know it doesn't sound like the best idea right now, but we have no choice."  
  
"Wazpinator iz getting soaked."  
  
"Fine!" roared Moltraca. She led the Preds to the cave.   
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Whiplash, eyeing the Preds.  
  
"Getting out of the rain, what's it look like?" said Terrosaur.  
  
"Let's just avoid a fight." Said Articuna.   
  
"Easy for owl-bot to zay." Muttered Waspinator. "Wazpinator wants to slag Maximals!" he whined. Tensions quickly grew inside the cave, similar to the storm as it picked up in intensity. Terrosaur was sitting on a rock with his arm over Laserbeak's shoulder who was resting her head on him. Whiplash sat on the cave floor intently polishing her sword and looking down the blade at Terrosaur to test the shine. Moltraca was writing ways to kill Articuna in the dirt on the cave floor, Articuna was doing the same for Moltraca. Calippus sat with his back against the wall and appeared to be sleeping. And last but not least Waspinator had set to passing back and forth on in a line. Dinobot watched him, back and forth, back and forth... "WASPINATOR CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!" he suddenly screamed. "Waspinator stuck in stupid cave with stupid Maximals and Waspinator can't do ANYTHING!!!!" he threw his hands out to the sides and hit them on the walls. One of them gave way a little bit and he pulled his fist away. "Oopzz, Waspinator broke cave..." He stated.   
  
"What do want?" asked Moltraca, looking up from her list. "A medal?"  
  
"Perhaps you should make a list for the insect, too." Dinobot suggested to Articuna.  
  
The rest of the Predicons had gathered to look at the damage. "Hey cool move Waspy!" cheered Terrosaur. "But what's that?" He pointed to a symbol in the dent. Now the Maximals were curious. They gathered around with the Predacons. As they did the cave began to shake.  
  
"What the slag?" Questioned Laserbeak.  
  
Moltraca fell back. "You sure as heck did break the cave!" she shouted to Waspinator over the growing rumbling.  
  
Dinobot looked down. The cave floor was crumbling beneath his feet.   
  
Calippus headed for the mouth of the cave. "Let's go!" But a massive boulder fell in front of him.  
  
"Slag," swore Whiplash. "We're trapped."  
  
The ground began shaking. The cave floor gave out beneath them. Dinobot, the only one incapable of flying, began falling. Articuna quickly dove after him, grabbing his hand. Whiplash glided down and grabbed his other hand and helped Articuna keep Dinobot in the air. Beneath was an ocean of light, so bright that Dinobot had to close his eyes.  
  
Laserbeak grimly looked at the roof of the cave. "We're not out of this yet." She declared.  
Calippus looked up. The roof began to fall apart and stones as small as pebbles to massive boulders rained down on the Maximals and Predacons. "Well," he said. "It was nice knowing you all-Oof!" a large rock hit him in the back and he fell into the light, knocking Articuna, Whiplash and Dinobot with him.  
  
Waspinator pointed at the falling Maximals & laughed. "Ha Ha! Maximals get slagged & Waspinator didn't! Ha Ha!" He spoke too soon. A large boulder fell from the roof & knocked him down with the others.  
  
Laserbeak was next. A rock collided with her, knocking her down with Waspinator. Terrosaur frantically dove after her. Moltraca threw her hands the air in frustration. She turned around and let a rock send her to her death with the others.  
  
For a while. It was dark. There were a few tiny lights, like lightning bugs, but they were no good.   
  
"It is all your fault!" snarled Dinobot. His voice echoed through the darkness. "If you had not brought that useless insect in we would not be here in the first place!"  
  
"Why do you always blame me?" asked Terrosaur.  
  
"Convenience!" replied Dinobot.  
  
Articuna stood up between the two. "Look right now we are not in the best situation right now." Only her white finish stood out.  
  
"No really?" asked Moltraca sarcastically. Her optics glowed with a renewed anger. "What should we do about, O Wise One?"  
  
"Hey," said Laserbeak. "Where's Waspinator?"  
  
"Does it look like we care?" asked Whiplash. "Let's just find a way out of here." She turned around.   
  
"Wazpinator here..." groaned the wasp. One of his fingers poked out from a large boulder. Dinobot, Calippus and Terrosaur slowly rolled the boulder off. "Waspaintor feel better..."  
  
"Then let's move."  
  
Articuna took out BJ and started to scan the area.   
  
Dinobot looked over her shoulder. "Do you know where we are?"   
  
"Like she could find out." Said Moltraca.  
  
"I don't see you doing anything." Said Calippus. Moltraca shook her head, giving up.   
  
"Well," said Articuna. "There's energon here, but..."  
  
"But what?" asked Laserbeak.  
  
"It's stable."  
  
Both Maximals and Predacons were silent. Just then, lights came on, a wave of bright white that almost blinded the Transformers below.  
  
[Welcome.] A loud, disembodied voice echoed over the chamber. Waspinator shuddered in fear.   
  
Dinobot drew his sword. "Who are you? Show yourself!"   
  
[We are called the Vok. Our physical form is behind your comprehension capabilities.]  
  
"They're aliens." Whispered Calippus.  
  
"Why are we here?" demanded Whiplash. "What do you want?"  
  
"How do we get out of here?" asked Terrosaur.  
  
[You have entered a test.]  
  
"What kind of test?" asked Moltraca, feeling up for a challenge.  
  
"Do we get a few minutes to study?" asked Calippus.  
  
[Look for yourselves.] It was silent after that.  
  
"Vok no help." Said Waspinator. Everyone stared at him. "Oh fine, make Waspinator do all hard work." He buzzed up over the halls that surrounded them. He braced himself to get blasted, but nothing happened.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Laserbeak. "What do you see?"  
  
Waspinator looked this time. Then he groaned. "Waspinator having bad day." He said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Whiplash, becoming impatient.   
  
"Maze."  
  
Moltraca flew up. "Good grief what the he..." her voice trailed off. Waspinator was right. They were in a giant maze.   
  
  
Princess Lexia couldn't help but notice how long Cheetor had been staring at her. Optimus Primal and Rhinox were deciding on what to do. Until the storm cleared, Articuna & the others could not be rescued.  
  
"Was Articuna okay when you saw her?" Airazor asked.  
  
Lexia nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Rattrap shrugged. "It ain't easy keepin' an eye on the Princess. Specially with Choppaface as her boyfriend."  
  
Lexia looked at the rat-bot. "She has a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, real tall has da fangs."  
  
"She's dating him?"  
  
"Yeah. Makes ya wonder, huh?"  
  
Lexia sighed. "Why does she get a boyfriend before me?" She looked back at Cheetor, who gave a big smile.   
  
"Don't you start, Litter-Butt." Warned Rattrap.  
  
"What?" asked Cheetor. "What'd I do?"  
  
  
  
[Your test must begin.]   
  
"What test?" asked Moltraca. Then, there was an odd sound. Everyone, except for Articuna, was gone. "Oh no!" she pointed at the Maximal Princess. "No way! This isn't a test...it's...it's slow torture!"  
  
"How do you think I feel?" asked Articuna.   
  
  
"Waspinator not want to take test! Waspinator only get zlagged by Lizard-bot!" whined the wasp.   
"You'll get used to it," hissed Dinobot, sword drawn.  
  
[No weapons.] came the voice of the Vok. Dinobot's sword vanished.   
  
Waspinator pointed and laughed. "Ha-ha! Lizard-bot can't beat up Waspinator!" He began dancing around. "Waspinator not get slagged, Waspinator not get slagged!"   
  
"You're worse than the rodent." Muttered Dinobot, grabbing Waspinator.  
  
  
Whiplash stared at her hand. "Where's my gun? Who took my gun?" Then she looked at Terrosaur. "What'd you do with my gun?" she demanded.  
  
"I-I-I didn't take it!" stuttered Terrosaur.  
  
"Yeah right."   
  
[No fighting] the voice boomed. A bolt of lightning struck between Whiplash and Terrosaur.   
  
In the distance was another bolt of lightning. Then Waspinator could be heard. "Ha-Ha! Lizard-bot still can't slag Waspinator!"   
  
  
"Oh you have to be kidding me." Stated Calippus when he noticed who his 'partner' was going to be.   
  
"Does it look like I'm pleased?" Replied Laserbeak. She crossed her arms. "I don't like this anymore than you do."  
  
[Now for your true test. You MUST overcome the obstacles in this maze WITHOUT harming your partners if you ever wish to see your comrades again. Begin.] The lights came on in the cave so they could all see their paths. The wound around the inside of the cave & all met in a center room.   
  
  
"Oh just peachy." Said Whiplash. "Well let's get going. The sooner we get through this cave the sooner I can get away from you." She started off down the path.   
  
"This is too easy" commented Terrosaur. He looked around at all the little symbols on the walls in awe. "These guys are really into decorations huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah whatever just DON'T touch one. That's how we got down here remember?" Whiplash was concentrating on the path ahead of her and not the "decorations."   
  
"Hey it wasn't me!" Exclaimed Terrosaur.   
  
"But it's ssssooooo convenient to blame you." 


End file.
